What the Hell is going on?
by DarkShadowAlchemist1
Summary: Yeah sucky title :/ anyway this is based off a dream I had last night :3 summary: I thought it was a weird day when it started my school was deserted,my birthmark was hurting and I was being chased by a monster yeah im having alot of fun...
1. Chapter 1

Okay this was a weird dream I had last night about my AvP OC now I can't remember all of it but i'll try to fill in the blanks xD I blame it on all the AvP fanfictions i've been reading lawl um yeah when I woke up I grabbed my lap top and started writing this please don't flame on what my brain decided to put in my head last night in scared me alot when I woke up my heart was racing so yeah enjoy :DI don't own anything besides A'mi Raven belongs to my friend Germany who wants her name to be raven in stead of Ro***

I was sitting on my school bus heading home my head leaning against the window, I felt something was off barely anyone was at school and it had been dark all day but no rain whatsoever and my weird "T" shaped birthmark,which was above my left eye, was burning like crazy. I started to gather my things up from the seat I was sitting on as we passed the church close to my stop.

About 3 minutes later we pulled to a stop but something wasn't right it was quiet and no cars were on the street, and the street my stop was on was "Howland" one of the busiest streets in Florida. As soon as I stepped off the bus I saw something move out the corner of my eye and I could tell something bad was going on.

I took a deep breath and headed to wards the other side of the street and started treking towards my house. As soon as I got to the the other side, I spotted a weird looking staff. 'What the hack is a staff doing here?' I though as I picked it up, something told me I would need this staff so I held it close to me. Then I heard a strange clicking noise out of nowhere. Then I don't know why but I needed to run as fast as I could.

I took off running as fast I ever ran in my life I ran an enitre 1/2 mile in under 5 minutes. I grabbed my 'Linkin Park' decorated house key out of my pocket an started unlocking my door,wishing that my mom got off of work early from Wal-Mart.

As soon as I got it open I threw open the door ran inside and slammed the door shut locking the top lock and the dead bolt. Breathing heavy I sat the staff on the counter next to the kitchen and made my way over to my wide screen TV(old ones not new ones i hate those D:) and turned it on. I then sat on down on the couch as "Wesh 2 news" came on. "Local,Live,Late breaking this is Wesh 2 news with Jim Payne and Martha Sugalski" the announcer said as the image switched to the anchors Jim Payne and Martha Sugalski.

"Hello im Jim Payne and im Martha Sugalski" they began "And we are getting on with the top story today" Jim said. "In the central Florida area residents all over have been found dead and skinned alive all around Central Florida, most victims have been men with the only ones seeming to be left alive are Pregnant Woman and Children." Martha Continued "One central Florida wife said that her husband was in their garage cleaning his gun for the hunting season when she heard a loud noise from the garage assuming that her husband dropped something she blew it off until an hour later where her husband was killed and skinned she wished to remain anonymous." Martha finished.

"We are advising all central Florida residents to stay inside until police have figured out what is happening stay tuned to "Wesh 2" for more updates" Jim finished.

I grabbed the remote and turned on guide to find something that wouldn't freak me out like that news report, I saw that my favorite movie,Transformers 2, was on so I put that on and started to relax trying not to think about the murders.

Then I heard a large crash outside my backdoor,my heart then started to race I was terrified the only neighbors we had never came outside an their was no animals in my neighbor hood besides my dog and she was at the vet recovering from surgery. I slowly stood up and made my way slowly towards the back door listening to my heat beating in my chest.

When I got to the back door I grabbed the small certain hanging from the small window in the door. I pulled it slowly and made a small crack in it. At first I saw nothing but then there standing outside the door was this 7 ft 5in. thing out side my door. It's back was towards me but I could tell it was wearing a mask,and armor, and I could see bones it's dreadlock like whatever it was.

Then all of a sudden my phone rang playing "Robot by T.A.T.U." I quickly got away from the window and ran towards the other side of the house and in to my room and answered the phone.

"Hello" I said quietly "Hey A'mi [pronounced Ah-me]thank Jashin you answered!" It was my best friend Raven she lived 3 houses down from me we have been best friends since I was in the 6th grade. "Why Raven whats wrong?" I asked worried. "Well I was in my room playing on my Nintendo and all of a sudden their was this huge shadow cast over my window so I opened the blinds a little bit and there was this huge monster thing that was wearing a mask with a carving that looked like your weird birthmark I watched it for a couple minutes it looked like it was looking for something it ran off towards your house and I got worried" she said not stopping. "Well it's in my back yard and im freaking out im going to try to-"

CRASH! I looked through my door to see that the back door was now in the living room on the couch with wood everywhere and the huge monster walk in the house. "A'mi what happened, A'mi?" Raven said franticly. I stood and went towards my closet and went in it. "Raven the monster is inside my house he just broke down the back door im going to hide you need to be quiet for a minute" I said in a whisper. I then shut my closet door once I got inside then I opened the small door in the roof leading towards the attic. I quickly walked up the stairs and up into the dark attic with only a small amount of light coming from the window.

I then pulled the stairs up and closed the door and hid in the darkest part of the attic. "Okay Raven hopefully it doesn't find me up here" I said quietly. "A'mi you need to get out of there now! That thing might kill you!" Raven said trying not to yell. "Raven I know that is why im going to get out of here and run like hell to your house!" I said in a quiet yell. "Okay Raven im going to hang up now don't worry I'll be fine" I said hanging up before she could protest. I then stood up and walked towards the window being thankful that the wall that it's on doesn't have anymore windows on it so the monster won't see me.

Still hearing the monster walking around underneath me I quietly opened the window and jumped down landing perfectly in a crouch,being thankful for the 3 forced years of gymnastics. I then made my way to my neighbors backyard knowing that its filled with trees and alot of places to hide. I then jumped the fence and headed threw the darkness of the tree's towards Raven's house Jumping over fences. I then heard something behind me seeing an outline of something huge.

My breath hitched in my throat and for a second I stopped breathing when the monster revealed it self. It was wearing a fishnet like suit with misscellanious armor everywhere and a loincloth and he held the staff that I had found earlier and like Raven said on his helmet right in the middle was the same weird "T" like my birthmark. We stood there for a couple minutes just staring at back other. The wind blew lightly blowing my dyed pitch black hair in my face.

I then turned and started running like hell, I turned my head to look at that thing seeing it still standing there not moving I kept running jumping one more fence and into Raven's backyard and I saw Raven waiting on the back porch for me. She then screamed as I got closer the her. I looked behind me as the last thing I saw was that monster then blackness.

**Well this isn't the end the dream had so much detail this might turn into a fanfic o-o which was not expected but hey xD you never know lol tell me what you think about my weird ass dream lawl  
**


	2. Talkings and findings

**This is another part to my dream I had to cut it into parts xD again I can't remember some parts so I'll just fill those in with my own thoughts xD I don't own anything besides A'mi and her things xD on with the story!**

I opened my eye's slightly then closing them when my head started pounding. I moaned and sat up and felt fur under me. I quickly opened my eyes remembering that the monster thing knocked me out when I was so close to Raven. I looked around and discovered I was on a huge bed covered in fur, the room was dark and there were diffrent skulls,including human, on a wall farthest from the bed.

I looked off the edge of the bed and saw there was fog covering the floor,which the bed was pretty high off of. 'Where the hell am I' I screamed in my head. Then the door a couple feet away from the bed opened to reveal the monster that was chasing me. Once he saw that I was awake he started towards me. I started to back away from it which caused me to fall off the bed and land hard on my back with my feet staraight up in the air. I groaned and sat up rubbing my back "thats gonna bruise" I said out loud.

I then realised that the monster had made it's way towards where I had fell off the bed and was staring at me with it's head tilted. "What do you want?" I asked him,or at least I thought it was a dude, which venom in my voice. He then clicked and walked towards me and held his hand which had claws. I looked at his hand then him.

'What the hell is this dude doing wasn't he just chasing me and trying to kill me?' I thought. He then reached his hand towards me more. 'Well if he was trying to kill me he would have done it by now i'll trust him for now' I thought as I lightly placed my hand in his as he closed his hand around mine and pulled me up in one swift movement.

I then tore my hand away from him,not realy liking physical contact whatsoever, and backed up a bit to get away from him. "Where am I?" I asked him,he clicked, "What" I asked him. "Dude english" I said in a monotone voice. Again he clicked "Really you don't speak english" he shook his head left to right to say no.

"So you do speak english" I said I asked he then shook his head yes. "Then why don't you talk to me" I asked raising my voice. "Because it's not my native launguage" he then said in a gravely but smooth voice,even in his mask. "Well um im A'mi and you are" I asked. He looked at me questingly then said plainly "Scar." "Scar" I said trying the name out 'thats a weird ass name but then again so is A'mi' I thought with a small smirk.

"Well scar why were you chasing me" I asked. He looked at me then pointer to wards my birthmark. "What why beacuse of my birthmark!" I half screamed. It's not a birthmark, you were to young to remember when you got that mark" he explained. "What do you mean 'got'?" I asked. "Do you remember your father?" he asked. "Who my douchebag of a father Jimmy?" I asked.

"He wasn't your real father" Scar said. "What" I exclaimed "That ooman you said 'Jimmy' wasn't your real father your real father was called Nic'tey he was a yautja warrior like me he went to Earth and met your mother and they mated and you were born, later your father was killed, but before he was killed he gave you that mark so yhou wouldn't be harmed by any yautja,when you were just a year old then your mother remaired 'Jimmy'.

"So your saying my father was a 'Yautja' thing just like you!" I said in disbelief. "Yes" he answered. I sat down on the bed,which was hard to do since it was so damn high,and put my face in my hands. "This is to much for one girl to handle.


End file.
